dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Huntress
Helena Bertinelli, nicknamed The Huntress by Quentin Lance, is a Vigilante. She is the daughter of the late Frank Bertinelli, the fiancée of the late Michael Staton, and the ex-lover turned enemy of Oliver Queen. She was set on destroying her father's crime empire. She tried to kill her father but Oliver intervened, and she was almost killed by her father with her own crossbow. Luckily Oliver managed to save her, and she left the city after realizing that Oliver wasn't on her side. She later returned to Starling city to kill her father, because he made a deal with the FBI and the justice department to avoid jail time, in exchange for him to testify against the East Coast family, and would go into a witness protection program. She returned a second time, only to be stopped by Oliver, who was forced to let her go after she shot McKenna Hall. She came back to Starling City for a final time when The Arrow arrested her father. She almost killed her father, only for him to be killed in the crossfire caused between vigilantes and a police officer. She was ultimately arrested by Officer Quentin and sent to prison. After several years in prison, Helena was offered a chance for greater redemption by joining the Suicide Squad, having been selected by Lyla Michaels due to her need to redeem herself. Helena accepted the enrollment into the team and was promised that if she felt this did not meet her quota of redemption she was allowed to return to prison. But during her first few missions she was teamed up with Thomas Blake, who developed a mutual attraction to each other which would evolve into a relationship. With the changes made in her life and the need for redemption, Helena agreed to stay on as a member of the Squad. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Huntress works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. * Archery: Huntress carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow is up to her as she has proficiency to use both. * Criminology: Huntress grew up in a criminal environment and later spent a few years surrounded by gangs and criminals. If there ever was a street-wise hero who stayed on the straight and narrow it would be the Huntress. * Driving: Huntress is an effective driver, able to pilot her own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations (being shot at, accelerating to high speeds and over semi-separated bridges). * Firearms: Over the years Huntress realized that firing and reloading bolts at armed individuals may not be the most effective even if they were the most non-lethal. She's adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Huntress is very much a street fighter, before honing her skills in martial arts and kung fu she spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. * Martial Arts: One of the first steps on her adventuring career was to learn and enhance her fighting style. She learned various disciplines of martial arts. ** Stick Fighting: Although she prefers to use her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat when it comes to close quarters there has been many occasions where Huntress has used her Battle-Staff to taken on multiple enemies. * Multilingualism: She can speak both English and Italian fluently. * Stealth: Huntress can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. Transportation * Huntress' Motorcycle Weapons * Huntress' Crossbow: A small sized crossbow mounted on either or both of her forearms. * Huntress Battle-Staff: A collapsible, combat metallic staff that she has used since the very beginning of her adventures. * Utility Belt Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Team Arrow Category:Detectives Category:Archers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers